Detalles
by Clio Salome
Summary: A pesar de detestar las cursilerías, Sasuke se verá atrapado en la locura de San Valentín intentando hacer el regalo perfecto. SN


¡Hola!, Algo de improviso para conmemorar este día… ok, no.

Es más un intento para revivir el grupo: El final de Kjshimoto me vale una mierda, yo amo el SasuNaru (sí, todo eso es su nombre) aunque no estoy segura que funcione, pero dense una vuelta por ahí.

No tuvo mucha planeación y es más una mala parodia, así que no esperen una trama súper interesante y compleja.

Discleimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto, esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla

Nota: Más que el día rojo tradicional en Japón, la celebración del 14 de febrero en la historia está basada en la versión occidental de la misma.

Detalles

Viernes 12 de febrero, 11:24 p.m. Residencia Uchiha

Frustración, ese era el sentimiento que recorría cada centímetro de su blanca piel y todo por culpa de la tonta y cursi celebración que sería dentro de dos días: San Valentín, ¡ah! y de su hermano mayor, de él también.

Todo comenzó una semana atrás...

Como cada viernes, Naruto había ido a la casa de Sasuke después de la escuela, quedándose hasta casi el anochecer y tener el tiempo justo para llegar a su casa. No había pasado nada fuera de lo común, discutieron, consumieron comida chatarra, discutieron de nuevo, jugaron videojuegos, se pelearon y lanzaron las almohadas del cuarto de Sasuke junto con algún libro como proyectiles, para finalmente terminar sobre la cama en su sesión de besos dulces, apasionados y ardientes.

Casi a media noche el Uchiha se encontró con su hermano en la cocina, ignorándolo comenzó a prepararse un emparedado, ya que sus padres no estaban y no había cenado aún.

-Eres malo, ototo- recriminó

-No te haré uno Itachi, esta vez no caeré en tus trampas- sentenció

-No quiero tu comida, me refería a Naruto-kun. Su apodo de _teme_ te queda perfecto; cualquiera pensaría que tratarías mejor a tu pareja, pero simplemente eres un bastardo-

-¿Qué?- preguntó, al principio había ignorado la cháchara de su hermano, pero cuando escuchó el nombre del rubio prestó atencion.

-En toda la tarde solo los oí pelear y de tu boca únicamente salieron palabras hirientes e insultos hacia él-

-Así me llevo con el dobe- respondió -y no tengo que darte explicaciones de mi relación- disgustado agarró el plato con su cena y se disponía a marcharse cuando el mayor se paró frente a la puerta, bloqueándola

-Itachi- siseó

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- pidió levantando sus manos en son de paz -¿al menos ya pensaste que le regalaras el catorce?-

-¿El catorce?-

-En serio eres estúpido, ototo-baka, San Valentín, día de los enamorados-

-Esas cursilerías no me interesan-

-Pero te interesaron el año pasado ¿o no recuerdas que gracias a eso debes tu noviazgo con el lindo kitsune que te hacía mojar la cama con tus sueños húmedos?-

-¡No le digas lindo kitsune!- exigió -¡y tampoco tenía sueños húmedos con él-

La mirada de "sabes que me mientes" que le lanzó su pariente lo hizo cohibirse un poco

-Yo lo recuerdo bien, el año pasado te enfermaste y no fuiste a la escuela ese día. Naruto vino en la tarde a darte las cartas de tus admiradoras, aunque los chocolates se los quedó él, y antes de irse te dijo que Hinata Hyuga le había pedido salir. El lunes siguiente volviste con algunos golpes y el viernes los encontré muy cariñosos en el sofá. Fin de la historia-

-Eso no es del todo exacto- dijo no muy convencido

-Su aniversario es el 17 de febrero-

-¿Y todo esto que tiene que ver con San Valentín?-

-Es el primero como pareja, es especial-

Las palabras de su hermano le devolvieron su mal humor

-No me gustan esas ridiculeces y Naruto no espera nada-

-Pero él siempre te regala algo: el llavero de gato de obsidiana, esa pluma de colección de Dark Vader, la camiseta de Batman de edición limitada ¿continúo?-

-De acuerdo, le comprare algo- prometió irritado

Itachi movió la cabeza negativamente para después ver a su hermanito con desaprobación

-Que mal Sasuke, le comprarás _algo_

-¿No ese era tu punto?-

-¡No!, Naruto siempre te da cosas que te gustan, que son especiales y que busca con esmero, un _algo_ no es suficiente-

-¿Y qué propones señor genio de regalos?-

-Fácil, hazlo tú-

-¿Hacerlo yo?- repitió

-Sí, y no me refiero a algo sexual, sino que le construyas un detalle, kitsune-chan lo apreciará-

-Construirlo- musitó

-¡Si idiota!-

-Yo no soy bueno con las manualidades- reconoció

-Eso lo hará más especial, más de corazón-

Ante el mutismo de Sasuke, el mayor salió de la cocina, llevándose consigo el emparedado, lo último que oyó fue el grito de su hermano:

-¡No le digas a kitsune-chan!-

Y eso nos lleva a la situación actual, toda la semana se la había pasado viendo tutoriales y videos de hágalo usted mismo en internet, pero nada lo convencía: o era muy cursi, muy complicado o perdería algún dedo intentándolo. Sus ojos ya estaban rojos a causa de estar tantas horas frente a la computadora, enojado, por no decir frustrado, le dio _play_ a otro video, este sería el último, si no le era útil, haría los clásicos chocolates, aunque a él no le gustaran y la cocina se le diera fatal.

Sin esperanza miró la pantalla y descubrió que le funcionaba, era sencillo e ingenioso.  
Con un mejor ánimo apagó todo y se metió en su cama, mañana compraría lo necesario y trabajaría a marchas forzadas para terminarlo.

Llevaba trabajando desde que se despertó temprano en la mañana, su regalo estaba quedando bastante bien y no se sentía tan presionado, estaba tan concentrado y con los audífonos de su iPod puestos no escuchó que alguien entró a su alcoba, hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro derecho

-¡Mamá!- exclamó después de voltearse, su progenitora sonreía y en sus manos traía un charola con comida en sus manos

-Te traje un bocadillo, no has salido en todo el día-

Miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda y se sorprendió al ver que ya era pasado de medio día

No pensé que fuera tan tarde, se disculpó

Mikoto solo soltó una pequeña risita

Sasuke miró de nuevo su escritorio cubierto con pintura, pegamento, tijeras, una cinta roja y una pequeña caja negra, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse

-Come y luego sigues trabajando-

Obedeció a su madre y se llevó a su boca una rodaja de manzana, la Uchiha, aun sonriendo, se dirigió a la ventaba y la abrió

-Huele demasiado a pintura aquí, cuando termines toma un poco de aire fresco-

El menor asintió y su madre se retiró complacida

Estaba parado en el pequeño balcón de su habitación, la brisa de la tarde mecía sus obscuros cabellos, que vibrara el celular en su bolsillo interrumpió su relajación, era un mensaje y el remitente era el dobe

 _Deadpool, 7:00 p.m. Nos vemos ahí_

Había estado tan absorto en lo del regalo que olvidó el estreno de la película que quería ver, por suerte Naruto si lo recordó y compro los boletos. Escribió una respuesta simple:

 _Ok_

El móvil vibró de nuevo

 _Mis padres no estarán hasta la tarde de mañana, quédate en mi casa_

Automáticamente, y emocionado, respondió

 _Si_

Rápidamente alistó su mochila, quedándole el tiempo justo para una ducha, cuando vio su escritorio la pequeña caja negra con un listón rojo y también la guardó.

Llegaron a Casa de Naruto tarde, pues después de la película habían ido por una pizza

-¡Vamos a jugar, Sasuke!- exclamó el ojiazul

El moreno dejó su mochila en el lugar de siempre y se sentó en el cama

-¿Quieres una paliza, eh?- se burló -prende el x-box-

-¡Te ganare bastardo, mira!- contento sacó un disco nuevo -el reciente _Storm Ninja_ -

-Otra vez tus ninjas- suspiro resignado -cuando te mate no llores-

-Te tragaras tus palabras, teme- prometió Naruto

-Más palabras y nada que juegas, usuratonkachi- respondió Sasuke

Estuvieron jugando y lanzándole insultos por horas, hasta que el picor en sus ojos les dijo que temían que dormir, apagaron la consola y Naruto fue al baño a ponerse su pijama, Sasuke al abrir su mochila sacó la caja, se fijó en la hora, pasaban de las tres de la mañana así que ya era 14 de febrero, se cambió rápidamente y esperó a su pareja

-Piensa rápido- le advirtió cuando salía del baño y le lanzó la caja, el rubio la atrapó y la observó confundido

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó

-Un regalo-

-¿Regalo?- parpadeo confuso hasta que recordó la fecha y abrió los ojos -yo no te tengo nada- confesó apenado

El azabache alzó los hombres restándole importancia

Los irises azules brillaron con emoción y rápidamente el Uzumaki deshizo el moño rojo y retiró la tapa de la caja, que era negra, removió un papel rojo vino y se sonrojó

-¡Bastardo!- gritó al salir de su asombro

-¿Qué?- se defendió Sasuke, inclinándose para esquivar la caja que se dirigía a su cabeza

-¡Condones!- reclamó -¡Me das un regalo de San Valentín y son 50 condones!-

-Son 52- corrigió -De diferentes texturas y sabores, hasta hay uno de ramen-

-¡Eres un idiota!- le espetó ofendido

-Son útiles, el chocolate te pondrá gordo, no eres una niñita para que te de un peluche y las flores te causan alergia, además a ti no te gusta que me venga en ti, sólo la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones me corrí dentro y montaste un drama, así que los condones nos servirán a ambos-

-Eres un completo idiota, Sasuke- dijo el rubio resignado

-Como me debes mi regalo ¡hagámoslo sin condón!- exigió en moreno

A Naruto le dio un tic en su ojo derecho y rojo, pero de enojo, se lanzó sobre su novio dispuesto a golpearlo

-¡Bastardo!-

Talvez Sasuke no fuera el novio mas romántico, pero el detalle y la intención era lo que importaba, aunque regalara condones con la firme idea de utilizarlos esa misma noche.

También debía recordar no volver a hacerle caso a su hermano, ni escuchar sus fabulosas ideas sobre detalles.

Fin

Si, ya sé, tengo problemas; aunque a mí me gusto como quedó.

La anécdota de esta historia, estaba en el banco (odio ir al banco) cuando en la pantalla del mismo salió eso de la caja de regalo hecha por uno mismo y cuando dijeron que la llenaras con algo bonito pensé: "seguramente la rellenarían con condones" y de ahí surgió esto

Como a nadie le interesan mis tonterías, me voy al cine. Gracias por leer y pasen un lindo día.

¿Comentarios?

P.D: Para evitar dramas, esta cosa está dedicada a Sapphir y a Cris-bola, las adoro niñas.


End file.
